A New Ninja Challenger
by StoneCliff
Summary: Although it's mainly about Naruto, Various other characters join the party as well.


(Naruto is wondering through a forest near the Hidden Leaf Village. Suddenly a Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Clouds appears in a cloud)  
Ninja: SO, your the great Naruto. I laugh at you.  
Naruto: Who are you.  
Ninja: You may call me ZaZaKru and I am here to destroy you.  
Naurto: YEAH RIGHT! (He charges towards him)  
ZaZakru: RASEN-BLADE! ( a blueish blade comes out of his hand, smaller blades act like a chainsaw)  
ZaZakru: HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS! (He stabs Naruto through the shoulder, a pain sweeps through him)  
ZaZakru: I'll just keep this in their as your shoulder gets destroyed. MWAH HAH HAH!  
Kakashia: Not so fast. (Chidori covers ZaZakru. He disappears)  
Kakashia: He was a shadow clone. Naruto, why didn't you use Rasen-Shuriken.  
Naruto: Because I didn't have time,and this is a bad fan fic.  
Kakashia: Naruto, have you been smoking pot again?  
Naruto:Yeah, but that's not the point. The point is...  
Kakashia:That you need a new move? Just what I thought.  
Naruto: Or, I could just use Rasen-Shuriken.  
Kakashia:Listen, YOU WILL be learning a new move, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?  
Naruto:Fine. I hate being in a fan-fic.

(Naruto and Kakashia decide to walk through the forest)  
Naruto:Wait, that's all you're going to say. A forest?  
Narrator:Yeah, so what?  
Naruto:Well, some adjetives would be nice. Maybe something else  
(Naruto and Kakashia are dancing through the lollipop hills)  
Naruto: THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!  
Kakashia: Shut up and dance you fool!  
Naruto:Wait, where is this music from?  
Random sound Ninja: I'm am Jim the sound ninja! All bow before my musical powers!  
Naruto: Such as?  
Jim: Tango, rap, and jazz. I can play them all!  
Kakashia: Let's just leave this loser and head to the Waterfall of Plot Moving.  
Jim:You're going to the Waterfall?

(Meanwhile, in the legion of doom headquarters!)

Lex Luthor: I shall stop Superman! First, I shall take this ray gun and-

Mod: Sorry guys, but if you continue with this, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

Lex: Oh, c'mon!

(Back to naruto)  
Naruto: So what is this Waterfall of Plot Moving?  
Jim:It's an ancient Waterfall that gives a person a new jutsu, but only one jutsu per person.  
Kakashia: I've already used it to get my Sharingan.  
Naruto: Wasn't that given to you by your friend as he was dying?  
Kakashia: Yeah, but there has to be a reason why I don't get a jutsu in this fan fic.  
Naruto: So we are in a fan fic!  
Kakashi: Quiet, the Sound guy is talking.  
Jim: The only reason I haven't gone is because it's full of dangers that are dangerous. But if someone were to help me.  
Naruto: No way am I helping you  
Narrator: You have to, it's in the script  
Naruto: Curse you script! Fine, where's this waterfall?  
Jim: Through the Passage of death, past the trees of evil, and take a turn at the unwell wishing well.  
Naruto: Or, and this is just an idea, we could take this clearly marked passage.  
(Kakashi slaps Naruto on the back of his head.)Kakashi: Don't be stupid.  
Jim: It's a long trip.  
Kakashi: Not through the magic of off screen travel!

(We take a moment to go to the Hidden Leaf Village for no apparent reason)  
Sakura: I miss Sasuke!  
Lee: How long has she been like this?  
TenTen: 32 days, 7 hours, and 44 minutes.  
Neji: I've like totally had enough of this. I'm leaving. (walks into wall)  
Lee: Neji, why did you do that?  
Neji: I just realized that I don't have pupils, so I can't see.  
Sakura: Sasuke, come home!  
TenTen: 32 days, 7 hours, and 48 minutes.  
Lee: I can't stand to see you cry baby doll, I will bring Sasuke back.  
Neji: Dude, this won't end well  
(Lee runs off to find Sasuke)  
Lee: Now, if I could only knew what a 'sasuke' is.  
(Meanwhile, with our ACTUAL heroes and Jim)  
Jim: Here it is. The Waterfall!  
Naruto: Now I can get a new move!  
Jim: ME FIRST! ME FIRST!  
(Jim runs under the waterfall)  
Waterfall: Jim the Sound Ninja, I bestow upon you the power of... POLKA!  
Jim: Finally, my life is complete.  
Waterfall: Naruto, step forward.(he does) I give you the ultimate power of DANCE!  
Naruto: That's it!  
Waterfall: Yep, but fortunately it's ZaZakru's one weakness.  
Kakashi: Who?  
Naruto: The guy we came all the way here for.  
ZaZakru: Too bad it was for nothing!  
Naruto: Oh, it's you.  
Waterfall: Use your dance!  
Naruto: No thanks, RASEN-SHURIKEN!  
(ZaZakru dies)  
Naruto: That was easy.


End file.
